


Danganronpa Despair Class AU HOPE

by GameBawesome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Role Reversal, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameBawesome/pseuds/GameBawesome
Summary: The series finale, in my what if, of the 78th class becoming ultimate despair





	1. Chapter 1

Chisa Yukizome was facing dozens of guns. She failed? This is how it ends?

She closed her eyes, until she heard a loud sound.

A guitar sound.

“What do you think you guys are doing to Ms.Yukizome?!” said familiar voice

It was Ibuki Mioda!

“Ibuki!” said Chisa

“Don’t shoot her, can’t we all just get along?” she asked

The soldiers began to point at her.

“Is that a no?” Ibuki asked

“Are you sure you want to do that?” said another familiar voice.

It was Nagito Komaeda.

The soldier tried to shoot them, but their guns jammed.

“Oh, how lucky of me. Souda you can do your thing.”

Souda then stepped out

“Alright! Mini Mechas attack!”

Behind him hundred of hand crafted robots began to cover all the soldiers, until agents behind them grabbed the soldiers and hold them down.

“Nagito! Where were you?” asked Chisa

“I was checking up on something…”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, helicopters carries the Future Foundation’s Former Super High School Level Elite Task Force.

Meanwhile, ships come storming through the waters, arriving near the building  
It started to rain.

Matsuda watch as his progress is almost done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nagito and the others manage to make it to Mahiru and Nekomaru fend off the soldiers. 

Ibuki was helping Mahiru properly bandage her leg.

“How did you guys get here?” asked Mahiru

“ I found Souda and Ibuki digging downwards, eventually landing into the underwater building.” said Nagito

“Oh yah, Souda and Ibuki got buried under a bunch of rubble!” said Ibuki

“It was real tough digging.” said Souda

“Chisa is trying to get to Matsuda. We sen half of our men as an escort.” said Nagito

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chisa Yukizome was being escorted by dozens of agents. However, many soldiers were waiting for them. They manage to take cover.

It looks like they were corned, but than a huge boulder came crashing down on the soldiers.

Chisa looked up to see a tall young woman, with purple eyes and a pale complexion. She wears her lavender hair down and with a braid on the side, tied with a black ribbon. 

It was Kyouko Kirigiri.

She then noticed he left arm, it was mostly white and black, and robotic.

“Hello, Ms.Yukizome. We’re back.” said Kirigiri in her monotone voice

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What’s going on?” asked Nagito to the man on the mic.

In the other hallway, the agents were fighting the Elite Task Force

“Something major seems to have happened to the enemy squads!” said the agent

“We’re unclear about the details.”

“What’s going on?” asked Nekomaru

“Oh, the 78th Class has arrived. Amazing what Izuru Kamukura abilities!” said Nagito

“To be able to restore the entire 78th Class in the condition they were in…”

XXXXXXXXXX

Munakata fought off all the soldiers. He slashed and fought on, until from behind, soldiers flew into the air. Emerging from them, a young woman with short, bobbed black hair, wearing a bulletproof vest, came to Munakata’s aid. She wielded two knives.

He then noticed her right hand, with a wolf-like tattoo.

“Remnant of Despair...what are you after?” he asked

“Atonement.” Mukuro said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside a young woman with two long braids, with two scissors, dodged many disks from the Elite Agent.

“Hwhahaha! Aww you're too muscular for me! I prefer Master Togami!” said Genocider Jack

She jumped in the air, as hundreds of dagger-like scissors shot all around.

The agent was pinned to the ground.

*Achoo*

Genocider Jack reverted back to Touko Fukawa.

“D-Did I do good, Master Togami?”

Behind her Celestia and Togami walked towards her, while Hifumi held an umbrella over them.

“You did...Execeptible.” Togami said

“Ohhh.” exclaimed Touko

“Oh, shut up.” he said 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

in another part of the building, a robot fought a hulking red-skin woman, who tore off it’s head, |

She looked behind her, seeing another one

“Hey! Over here ugly!” said Aoi

Before the robot could attack her, the head of the other one was thrown into it

“Way a go, Sakura!” said Hagakura, who congratulated her.

“Thank you, Asahina.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another hall, a elite agent blew fire, looking for a target.

*automatic fire sprinklers activated.*

That doused the man’s flames.

Upstairs, a one-armed boy, in a green dress, was on the computer. He smiled for contributing to the fight. However the computer flew out of his hand, as a long hair woman came slashing at Chihiro, with her long fingernails.

“Please! Don’t!” pleaded Chihiro

Before she could finish him off, she felt a hand on her soldiers

“Hey! That is not welcomed in a school environment!” said a man with short spiky hair

He punched the woman, making her black out.

“I’ll write a slip for me, later.” 

“Chihiro,are you okay?” Ishimaru said, as he lend a hand to Chihiro

“Thank you, Ishimaru.”  
“Are you sure it was a good idea to come her one armed? You could’ve had a robotic arm like Kirigiri.”

“I know, but after this..I’m taking a break from technology for a while.” Chihiro said

They heard a noise motorcycle on the computer. They looked at it to see Mondo riding a motorcycle, chasing down the Fire breathing Elite.

“That is not….On second thought, I’ll let him off with a warning.”

XXXXXXXXXXX

In the hall, a one-eyed red haired man, played a guitar. However it was so bad, the agents fell.

“You could use more practiced. But you’ll get better!” said the idol, Sayaka Maizono, said to Leon Kuwata.

“I’ll have to practice some more, but thanks.” Leon said

How over, one agent came charging towards Maizono, but Leon only swung his guitar at the agent. It was so powerful, the guitar broke, and the agent fell, unconscious.

“Well, there are some things...I still got.” said Leon

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, agents guarded the building, where Matsuda was completing the program.

Walking towards them, was a young man with red and green eyes.

“Stand aside.” said Hajime/Izuru


	2. Chapter 2

Matsuda was almost finished, but then everything began to shake.

“What the hell?” he said

“Hello, Matsuda.” said a voice

He turned around to see Hajime Hinata, or Izuru Kamukura, walking towards him.

“You? Izuru Kamukura!”

Izuru only said nothing.

“Don’t try and stop me! I’m going to end both Hope and Despair!”

“How boring.” Izuru said

“Not remembering someone important you love or lose...I think you know what that’s like.”

Matsuda only bit back his lip. He did know what’s that like.

“So what...This is different!”

“Her dream...was only despair! I went along with it because she’s all I had left!”

“I’m not strong without her...”

From the back of Izuru, he saw a familiar face. It was Kyoko Kirigiri.

“Hello, Matsuda.” she said

Behind her, the 78th Class came walking in.

“I’m not strong either. That’s why I have so many regrets. Don’t you have them, too?” Izuru said

He only gripped his phone.

“I...I have so many…”

“I needed Junko….I...I wanted to prevent this...I wanted to protected her from herself!”

Outside, Chisa ran into the building, to watch what was happening.

 

“All this..was because of her…”

“I let this all happen...I could’ve stop her…”

“If you want to think that way, that’s fine.” said Izuru

Matsuda looked up at him.

“Is that why you want to erase despair? Have everyone forget her Despair, and make it like never happened?”

“Are you guys, really fine with this?! Because of Junko…You fell into Despair..”

“That’s history we’d want to erase. But...” Izuru continued.

He looked into his palm, holding two pins. One a Pixel starship, and one of a star. One of a old friend, and one of a new friend.

“We can’t act like people never existed.”

He remember the girl, who he met at Hope’s Peak. How she treated him, like an friend.

He remember the boy, who he truly met at Jabberwock Island. He looked up to him, how he wanted to be like him.

“It’s thanks to him that we’re where right now. And it’s thanks to her, that I’m here.”

He gripped both these pins.

“We don’t want to erase that.”

Matsuda looked around everyone.

“We might have fallen into Despair because of her.” Kirigiri said, looking at her robotic arm.

“But we lived because of him. That means we can atone for what’s happened.”

“That what we must do.” said Sakura

“Atone for what happened? Impossible… No one would forgive you!?” asked Matsuda

“The atonement isn’t for the sake of forgiveness.” said Sayaka

“She’s right.” said Leon

“I don’t know…I don’t know what to do...” 

“You need someone to lean on.” said someone

He looked to see who said that. It was Mukuro Ikusaba.

“But sometimes, we need help. We’ve all made mistakes.” she said

“I...I miss her… she promised to always be there with me...I loved her…”

“Then come with us.” said Kirigiri

He looked up to stare at her.

“What…?” he asked

“From now on, we’ll be with you.” said Kirigiri

He looked at the others

“Right.” Mukuro said

“Join our class.” said Sayaka

“Yeah, man.” said Leon

“I wouldn’t mind!” said Aoi

“It would be an honor for you to join us.” said Sakura

“We can always enjoy your company!” said Hifumi

“Yeah, dude!” said Hagakure

“Yeah, I like that idea.” said Mondo

“Bro is right!” said Ishimaru

“It be wonderful for you to join.” said Chihiro

“Quit deciding and get over her.” said Togami

“Why...Why are you hesitating. Master just gave you an order!” said Touko

She sneezed.

“HAHAHA...come here you cute boy!” said Genocider Jack

“hmhm...It’d be a pleasure for you to join.” said Celestia

He only looked at them.

“What about you?” he asked Izuru.

Izuru only gave him a look.

“I have something I need to finish here. But you deserve this.”

Matsuda looked around, how happy they were.

“Go with them, Matsuda.” said Hajime 

He began to cry. This is actually the first time in a while he cried in front of someone else. The last time he did was in front of Junko.

He stopped the count down. Everyone began to moved towards him, helping him up.

Outside, Chisa could only smile, and walk away, and looked at the ocean. Behind her the 78th class walked behind her, to the boat, except for one.

“Hello, Ms.Yukizome.” said Hajime.

“Hello, Hajime.” She said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Jin Kirigiri reached the ship, we’re he saw the 78th class leaving, then he saw her.

“Kyoko!” he exclaimed

She stopped, and she walked towards him.

“I…I’m sorry...” he statured.

“No. You don't have apologize. I’m sorry… for betraying you. And Kizakura...” said Kyoko.  
She took a deep breath.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” asked Jin

“I’m sorry, but I can’t.” she said, looking at her arm.

“So...this it…?” Jin said

“Look. When I got to Hope’s Peak, I wanted to forget you, and cut you off. But I realize, you were the one who made me into what I am…”

“I… I can’t stay mad at you… so I forgive you…”

He only looked at her,

“Goodbye, Father.” she said, with a small smile.

She walked aboard the boat. Jin couldn’t help smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hajime and Chisa both looked out into the ocean.

“Ms. Yukizome…” said Hajime

“Yes, Hajime?” asked Yukizome

“I finally found something important to me. It was just like she said. It doesn’t matter whether or not you have a talent…”

“That’s not the goal. But...it’s not that I hate who I am now. I mean, I might have done some terrible thing because of these powers...But it was because of them that I was able to bring everyone back. I guess you can manage a miracle if you try…”

“Hajime. What you did there wasn’t a miracle. But you manage to save everyone, and I can never be more proud of you…” said Chisa

Hajime only smiled, as both continued to watch the ocean

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of 77th class were in a med tent. Nagito was looking at the sunset.

“Can’t believe it, after everything…” said Mahiru

“Hang on! I’m getting something on the broadcast…” said Souda

On the screen, the 78th class stood in fallen meeting room

“Have you enjoyed the game that we arranged for you?” asked Kyouko Kirigiri

“I believe you now all understand...how futile the Future Foundation is. If the world were to be saved and reach a happy ending...how cliche it would be?”

“That is why we will once dye the world in Despair.”

“The world needs Despair.”

“WHAAAA” Said Nekomaru

“GYHYUFU!” said Ibuki

“They saved us, but they’re still Remnants of Despair?” asked Souda

“No, with this, everyone will think the Remnants of Despair did all this.” said Nagito

“No one will suspect that the Future Foundation started a killing game with its own members…”

“They did this for us?” asked Mahiru

“You did well, Chiaki….” said Nagito, looking at what he’s holding

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the boat, everyone was partying on the boat.

“You change haven’t you?” asked Mukuro.”

“It’s been a while…” said Matsuda

Everyone was laughing, and having fun, as Kirigiri looked over the ocean, looking at her hand. Next to her, was Makoto, holding Usami

“Hey...Kirigiri. That day, when you all entered the New World Program...An A.I. was created to monitor you. That was me.” said Makoto

“At first it was supposed to create a suitable monitor by reading your memories and creating a gestalt personality from them…But theses was no need for that. The class had the same image in mind.”

“When Hajime came to the program...he looked up to you.” said Kyoko

“He wanted to imagine someone better than him, a symbol of Hope, but he was fine as Hajime Hinata.”

“We’re different people, technically speaking…But I was able to see you all again because of that.”

“I’m glad you guys never gave up Hope.”

“Never gave up. An ending like this isn’t bad.” said Kyoko

“Of course! I lived, fought, and risked my life for this.”

Both looked at the ocean.

“Come on, let’s go. We’ll all have a happy ending.”

“Hey, Kirigiri” said Mukuro

“Aren’t you coming?”

Kirigiri walked back to the group, and with that, Makoto disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 77th class watched as the boat began to move. 

Chisa and Hajime watched them on the balcony. Chisa looked behind her to see a familiar face.

“ I’ll be right back.”

She ran towards Munakata

“Munakata, Wait!”

“You’re all going to be a hero's, Chisa. The world needs a heroes who fought and defeated the Remnants of Despair.” he said

“Thank you.” said Chisa

“Can they carry that?” 

“They’re carrying the burden of being despair...so We’ll have to carry the burden of hope.”

“You know what you want to do, then?”

“I’ve got an idea…”

“I see…” he said, as he walked away.

“Wait? Where are you going.”

“I have my own burden to bear.”

Chisa understood this, but before he could go, she gave him a kiss.

“I understand, Munakata. But don’t forget me…” she said

Both smiled, as he walked away. Chisa walked back to the sunset

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the boat, everyone was having fun. Meanwhile, Matsuda looked at his phone, and threw it into the ocean.

“Thank you, Izuru.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the bottom, Nagito Komaeda was holding on two small bottles.

“Hey, Nagito. What is that?” asked Mahiru

“Yeah, man, you’ve been holding on that thing for a long time.” asked Souda

“Oh, one medicine that would slow down the wristbands poison that I used on Chiaki. And the medicine that would revived her.” said Nagito

Everyone's jaws hit ground.

“Oh, Kiruma...Able to make a drug that could lead to hope. Amazing.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the balcony, Chisa and Hajime heard footsteps. As they turned around, they saw a familiar face.

They couldn’t help tear up and smile


	3. Chapter 3

Several months later, in field of white flowers, a new Hope’s peak Academy stood.

Chisa walked through the halls, watching everyone help out. 

She saw Nekomaru and Ibuki, helping carrying boxes and supplies

“Heeelllooo!” Said Ibuki

“Hey Chisa!” yelled Nekomaru

“Hi, keep up the good work, you two!”

She continued to walk down the halls, seeing Souda, setting up the machines.

“Hello, Ms.Yukizome!” said Souda

“Hello, Souda. You’re doing good.”

She walked to see Peko. She was setting up boxes. She set them down, and a plastic bottle was in front of her face. Her friend, Komaru Naegi handed her a water.

“Peko! Here!” Komaru said

“Thank you, Komaru.” said Peko

“How nice you two.”

She saw Mahiru taking pictures of everyone for the news.

“Hello Ms. Yukizome!” said Mahiru

“Hello, Mahiru! Great job with the photos.” said Chisa

She saw Nagito, helping with the boxes.

“Nagito!” said Chisa

“Hello, Chisa.” He said

“I just wanted to say, thank you.” said Chisa

Nagito smiled.

“My pleasure.”

She continued to walk down the hall, she passed by rooms, until she noticed Jin Kirigiri sitting down in his new office.

“Hello, Mr. Kirigiri… How’s Kyoko?” she asked.

“She sent postcard from time to time...how’s Munakata?” Jin said

“How you’re new position?” she asked.

“It’ll take some use to. Kizakura would do a better job.”

“Hey, you’ll do great in your position.” said Jin

“Thank you.”

She walked to her new office. She thought about this long journey of theirs. She looked at a photo on the wall, of the entire 77th class. 

How many friends and loved one’s are gone now, but they would be happy to see what she and her class are doing.

Then, she heard, footsteps behind her.

“Hello, Ms. Yukizome.” said one of the voices

It was Hajime/Izuru, and with him, was Chiaki Nanami. She was wearing a turquoise jacket, now a teacher.

How she grown up, how she changed the lives of everyone around her, and maybe even the world. How in the future, she’ll teach a new generation of students.

She couldn’t be anymore proud of her.

“Everyone’s waiting for you, headmaster.” Chiaki said

“Alright, I’m coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, this is how it ends. Thank you for all your support. Maybe in the future I'll write more, maybe prequels and ova's, maybe even more fandoms. Until next time, thank you


End file.
